The Fire In Our Hearts
by NothingWrongWithImperfection
Summary: Bella gets fired from Red, Chicago's hottest gentleman's club. In an odd twist of fate she meets Tanya, a woman who gives her a job as an escort. Bella is desperate so she takes the job without thinking what could happen to her. After sleeping with Aro she ends up on Edward Masen's property with a bounty on her head and falling for a dangerous man she is meant to hate. E/B
1. Red

**Hey everyone, **

**Here's a new fic for you. I'm posting the first chapter to see what kind of reaction I get and then I'll work out an update schedule if people like it. **

**Before we get into this story I would just like to say that this is a work of fiction. I have only been able to go off the limited research I have been able to gather. Please remember this when reading. Thank you. **

**I do not own these characters. Stephenie Meyer does. **

**The song for this fic is Nico vega- Beast because I was listening to this constantly when writing Edward. :P It's his jam :P **

**Here we go...**

* * *

The fluorescent strobe lights bounce off her body in the most flattering of ways. In the red flashes her body appears paler, leaner and all around more proportioned. It wasn't that she was overweight, it was that every other dancer in the joint was under. It didn't make her feel self conscious but it made her boss, Alec, a real pain in the ass. She could only dance under red lighting, she could never have a spotlight and if she wanted to change her outfit she had to see him personally first. It made her sick but she was hungry and had rent to pay so she moved her barely clothed body this way and that and gave the best show she could. It was the same every single Friday night. She would come into the club at 7.30pm, get changed into her sparkly white bra and thong, get up on the stage at 8.45pm, shake her moneymaker as Alec called it and all the while she would be questioned just how bad her life had become. It wasn't like she could hop on a bus with all her belongings and end up in her parent's front yard. They didn't have a front yard nor did they have a house. They did have a very cushioned coffin and lay side by side for eternity. Bella was eight when it happened. She was crying down the phone to her mother begging them to come home because the baby sitter was mean. It was raining, Bella knew because she could hear the window wipers and the droplets sliding against the windshield. She could hear cars going past and for a split second, before she heard nothing at all, she heard a siren. She was told later that night when the Police came that her parents had been driving on the highway and due to the rain failed to see the overturned car, they died instantly and even though she could not have expressed it then, she knew now that it was better that way. They didn't feel any pain and she was glad that for the last few minutes she was being soothed by her mothers angelic voice.

The strobe lights hit her face and she hopes that none of her emotions are on show to the public. The light cuts away from her and she breathes in deep, once, twice and then stays still. The music stops, her dance is over and she can now leave the stage. She doesn't pay attention to the wolf whistles or the cat calls, she focuses on her target and staggers over to it. The six inch heels are killers but she is forbidden from taking them off until she leaves the establishment. Another one of Alec's many rules. He's a weird kind of bloke, Alec, he's scruffy and unkept but hates shaking hands because of germs. His personal bodyguard, Felix is all man and muscle until your eyes find the bottles of hand sanitizer strapped to his belt. Alec is rubbing his hands together and from the strong alcoholic bubble that surrounds him, has just finished doing business. Felix hands him an envelope without a word, Alec opens it and checks what is inside. Bella already knows what is inside that envelope, her rent and food money. His dark hair and strong features are momentarily lit up by the strobes and if Bella did not know the type of man he really was, she might have found him attractive. However, she did know and to her he was nothing more than her meal ticket.

"Keep a smile on your face or you are out" He hands her the envelope and then clicks his dirty little fingers and a drink appears out of nowhere. He raises his bushy eyebrows at her and then throws her a dirty look. She smiles kindly at Felix and then scurries away. It doesn't take Bella long to find her bag in the mass of designer ones hidden in the back room. Most are pink and probably worth more than she holds in her hand but she doesn't focus on that. She whips her little cheap black dress out of her ripped bag and pulls it over her head. She cannot wait to leave the hottest gentlemen's club in Chicago and take a shower. She needs time to gather her bearings for the Monday morning. She will be spending her day job hunting through the streets of Chicago as she had been for the past two years. Luckily she used the name Marie when dancing so that it did not interfere with her job opportunities and most of the time it worked unless the person interviewing had been to the club, if that happened she was told that they did not want someone like her to work for them. And because Red was the hottest Gentlemen's club in the city she heard that phrase a lot.

However she was optimistic. She had to be because no matter what, she didn't want to be dancing her entire life. After checking that her dress is in place correctly, Bella leaves the back room and goes out onto the main floor. It's loud and stinks of smoke and expensive aftershave. A guy grabs her ass and another smacks her thigh as she passes. She is just about to reach the neon red lit up bar when an arm dives around her waist and pulls her from her path.

"How much for a private dance and a scotch on the rocks?" A voice asks in her ear. He stinks of Rum and is grasping her side a little too hard but she doesn't say anything. Alec has never said anything about private dances so maybe he won't care. The old man is wearing a cheap suit but has a large roll of cash in his hand. Bella doesn't even ask his name, she points him to a sectioned off dark corner and takes his money. The scotch is cold against her heated skin, it's always hot in the club. Alec keeps the heating on all year round so people buy more drinks and get drunk faster. Too be honest, it's a smart tactic because people don't ask bar staff or managers to turn down the heat. She goes back to the old guy who apparently, according to his small tented white trousers, is happy to see her. She hands him the scotch which he downs in one gulp and then proceeds.

The dance itself isn't the worst part. It's the feeling she gets after all the touching and groping and wiggling around on the lap of a man who is old enough to be her father that sends a small shiver of disgust down her spine. It makes her wish for enough money so that she could take a year off and volunteer for experience as it would help her immensely but it's not in the cards. No, for now she has to dance in order to live and that's the cold, hard truth. She doesn't have the energy to sugar coat it anymore.

After finishing off the old man in the horrible suit, Bella goes back out onto the floor and begins to make her way to the large double doors that lead to the outside world. She takes three agonising steps before she is cut off by a large man almost falling into her. At first she wants to push him back and demand he apologize but he's drunk and she's tired so she doesn't bother. She waits until he has sorted himself out and then tries to move forward. A warm hand wraps around her bicep and pulls her softly off to the side. She is sick of being pulled around by the people in the club but it's her job.

"What's your name?" Bella looks up at the tantalising voice and almost screams. She cannot quite believe it. His voice is nothing like she expected it to be. His voice is like silk wrapping around bare skin in a gentle caress.

"Marie" She answers automatically.

"We both know that's not your real name" His lips curve into a smirk and she almost jumps him. Almost. His cheekbones and strong jawline look even more defined than in the magazines and even she knows how much the magazine companies favor Photoshop.

"I'm sure you know who I am" Bella wants to tell him that she does indeed know who he is, she wants to tell him that he's beautiful and can have a private dance anytime for free but she doesn't.

"On the contrary sir, I have no idea who you are" The smirk falls from his face at that.

"Well then why don't we get to know each other?" She wants to do it, boy does she want to. "That would be counter productive of my time sir and I hate wasting time" That was what came out and even though she was going to kick herself in the head later on, something about him annoyed her. It was almost as if she had to challenge him, stand up to him and embarrass him so that she could reign supreme. She had never felt that emotion before in her life and it scared her.

"I'd like to do something to that smart mouth of yours" Bella couldn't quite believe that he would want to do anything to her in a sexual way and for a moment she was extremely flattered and almost considered it.

"I'd like your mouth to close and for you to let me go but it seems we cannot all get everything that we want" He let go of her arm and Bella, gathering the small amount of restraint she had left, walked away from him and exited through the double doors. She had the feeling that no one had ever turned down Edward Mason before and because of that she walked home with a smile on her face and a spring in her step.

* * *

So, let me know if you like it? Thanks xx


	2. 7:15PM

Hello there.

So it seems a few people liked the sound of this story so here is chapter two. It starts to pick up now :)

Review and let me know what you think!

Thanks to loopylou992 for pre-reading, being a grammar checker and for being all sorts of awesome! :)

I do not own these characters. Stephenie Meyer does.

* * *

Bella woke the next morning with sore feet, a headache and a desperate need for coffee. She never usually drank coffee, but after the meeting that turned into an argument with her landlord last night she needed the kick it gave her. She really wanted an ice cold bottle of wine, but she couldn't afford it. It was value price coffee or nothing at all. She took a deep pull from the mug and sighed in relief as the bitter liquid washed over her tongue. After finishing her coffee and washing up the chipped mug, she went for her shower. Her hair resembled the nest of a large bird and she felt like a small animal had crawled into her mouth, shriveled up and died a painful death. After she took note of the things she would love to change, just as she assumed every woman did when looking in the mirror. It was a hazard that came with having a vagina, or so she thought. Her inventory included, as always, her small boobs and barely there backside. She wished she could have grown a little more in both departments if she had then maybe she would have been able to land a job on her cleavage size alone. She sighed and dotted the I's on her list. She brushed her teeth, dried her hair, changed into a tank top, jeans and a very thick hoodie then she put on her chucks and left the flat. The walk to the market didn't take long and before the hour was up, she had completed her weekly shop. On the way back, she bumped into a few people she knew, she made idle chit chat, asked them how they were and then continued on. It was hard for her to see all the people she knew with expensive shopping bags and car keys dangling from their fingers. Her parent's had left her little money because they were never well off to begin with. As a child she was fed, clothed and rarely spoilt. As Bella grew up and was passed from home to home, she began to understand the way the world works and by the age of eighteen she felt ready for it. She spent her parent's money within the first year and because the house was rented and not brought, she received no money from that either, so that's how she ended up dancing at Red at nineteen and had been for the last three years.

When she arrived home, she found the place to be exactly how she left it, small and messy. She put away her small week's shopping, put the kettle on and got to work on the piles of washing that were getting bigger by the day. After three loads and two cups of tea she wanted to read her book and forget the world, but she had the rest of the small flat to clean. A quick lunch that consisted of microwavable noodles, she sat down with her current read, a book about a fair maiden who falls in love with a dark and mysterious stranger. Bella's chair was never very comfortable after a few hours sitting in it so she switched to her mismatched bedroom and her single bed. Over the years, she had tried to invest in better furniture and bedding but she never got very far, what with Alec cutting down her dancing time, and the prices of things going up and up by the day. She was just about to turn the last but one page when her phone gave a very harsh ring.

"Hello,", She said carefully. She didn't like answering the phone anymore. Not after her mother and father's death.

"Be at the club by 7: 15pm tonight. Alec needs to see you" Felix said quickly and then hung up the phone. She knew Felix never meant anything by it, but she couldn't help but call him an unpleasant name in her head. She put the phone on her nightstand and then gathered her blankets around her because even though it was still August for a few more days, it had become very cold. Even her pink fuzzy slippers did nothing to keep out the chill to her small feet. She had just over four hours until she needed to be at the club so she continued to read her book and think about her life. You could never tell if it was good news or bad news with Alec so she prepared herself for the worst and found that it was a very good thing that she did.

At 7: 15pm she entered Alec's office, sat down and waited for him. It didn't take long for her realize that something was not right. Felix, who never showed so much as a twitch of emotion was looking at her with worry written all over his features. He looked as if he wanted to pick her up and steal her away from whatever was about to happen and she found herself wondering if he did, would she be better off? Alec entered the dark and dingy office and sat down behind the metal desk. His chair showed signs of wear and his cabinets were open showing all the bits and pieces that he had collected over the years. Signed panties and sparkly items that she knew were worth a lot of money. Alec was the owner of the hottest Gentleman's club in Chicago, he was well known for his girls and how much money he took in one night yet his office was falling apart, the back rooms of the club were not fit to use and his dancers were poorly paid. She was left to decide that Alec was just a selfish inconsiderate bastard.

"You're fired," Alec said as he clicked on a lighter and lit up the end of his cigarette.

"On what grounds?" She could not believe what was happening, she had done nothing wrong.

"You managed to piss off one of my best customers before you left last night" She tried to think back to the previous night and all that it entailed. She couldn't remember pissing anyone off unless… Edward Mason.

"Please Alec, I need this job" Bella was not one for begging, but she had no other choice. She didn't have another job lined up and no one would take her to dance after Alec had kicked her out of his building. Alec's brothers owned the other strip joints in the city and would all refer back to him.

"You should have thought about that before you turned him down and assaulted him in my club" Bella's mouth dropped open.

"I didn't touch him!" She yelled. That unbelievable bastard.

" I have it on good authority that you did. Now gather your shit and get out of my club" Bella stormed out the office before she lost it completely and left the club, jobless and angry.

It didn't take very long for Bella to run out of money for food and bills. She had tried all of the strip clubs, dance clubs and every other kind of job she could go for. Nothing. She was feeling extremely low and on the walk back to her, not for long, flat when she bumped into someone. The contents of the woman's purse scattered on the floor in a great pile of riches.

"Forgive me, I wasn't watching where I was going" Bella stuttered.

"Don't worry about it sweetie" The woman who was now bending over to pick up the contents of her purse told her.

Bella, knowing full well that it was all her fault, bent down and helped retrieve some of the sprawled out items. She picked up a lipstick, a card holder and some very expensive perfume which oozed sex appeal. She was about to stand back up when she noticed the card on the floor that had obviously dropped out of the card holder. She picked it up and glanced at it. Trust her to bump into a woman who carried escort cards. She stared at it for a little too long and only pulled her eyes away when the woman cleared her throat.

"My things?" The woman asked politely.

"Of course, sorry, " she handed the items back to the woman, but stashed the card in her pocket. She might get desperate. Well to be honest, she had already considered it. She was having no luck anywhere else.

The woman smiled at her, put her purse back on her shoulder and then casually sidestepped and began to walk away but stopped.

"By the way.. the card you put in your pocket has my number on it. Call me when you decide and I can sort you out a job" Bella was at first astonished and somehow, even though she was contemplating it herself, slightly offended.

"I'm not.. I…" Bella stuttered.

"I know a young girl contemplating working for an escort service when I see one" Bella narrowed her eyes.

"How?"

"You looked at the card too long and you put one in your pocket. Either you have a reason yourself or another for hiring an escort out or you are saving it just in case" Bella could not believe this woman. She was no longer offended, she was now intrigued.

"Erm…" Bella said.

"Let's start differently shall we. The name is Tanya and from what just happened, I would say you are in need of a coffee and someone to talk to. Come on..." She paused, waiting for Bella to say her name.

"Bella" Tanya smiled and linked her arm through Bella's and towed her off down the road to a coffee shop.

"Now, tell me Bella, why so glum?" Tanya asked. She picked up a spoon, stirred her latte once and waited with a smile on her face and a knowing look in her eye.

"Where to start," Bella said and then for the next forty-five minutes poured her life out to a complete stranger.

...

Edward could not get rid of the tension he was feeling after being rejected by the brunette woman in Red. He had tried many things, running, swimming, jogging, kickboxing, sex and even killing a pesky little rat by the name of Mack. Mack had been interfering with the shipments that cost him millions of dollars. Edward had grown sick of it, so he took care of him.

He had not meant to tell Alec about him being annoyed by her lack of disrespect and customer service, but he had and he couldn't take it back. He did not think too much of it until he returned to the club a week later to find that she had been fired and was banned from the club permanently. Edward told Alec what he thought of him, picked up a blonde chick and left the building. He wasn't going to return, not now.

He hit the bag a few more times before wiping his face with a white towel and unravelling his bound knuckles. They were still red from his previous abuse to the bag and were now a dangerous crimson. He left the bag swinging and went to find Shelley, an elderly woman who had helped raise him and had continued to look after him even after he reached adulthood. She was like a mother to him and even though he would never admit it, sometimes he needed that. He found her in the kitchen, baking cookies and smiling to herself. She heard him enter the room and raised her right eyebrow at him, he held up his hands in silence and just like that, she gathered the supplies and helped the swelling go down. She was an expert because to her dismay, she had dealt with a lot worse than a few swollen knuckles.

As she iced his right knuckles and watched him dip in his left index finger into the cookie mix, she couldn't help but pray for something more for him. When the swelling had reduced, she stroked his hair once just as she used to when he was a child and went back to finishing the cookies. He smiled for a second before he replaced it with his cold look. She let out a huge breath when he left the room and vowed by God that she would find him a woman.

* * *

Review and let me know what you think :)

Thanks xx


	3. The Client

**Hey everyone! **

**So I'm back with another chapter for you :) Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favourited and followed this story. It really means a lot to me. **

**I did get a review from a guest asking that I try to write in first person from now on and while I normally do, for this to happen I would have to rewrite about 20,000 words. I'm not sure how long this story will be exactly but I do know that it will be well over 24,000 words long *winks* P.S It's going to be more like 80- 100,000 words :) **

**Anyway... thanks again and I'll see you later :) **

**P.S This chapter has not been beta'ed so all the mistakes are mine :) **

**Disclaimer: The same as always but what the heck, Stephenie Meyer owns the recognisable characters. :) **

* * *

One year later.

Bella carefully stirred her expensive latte with her right hand and drummed her manicured fingers on the wooden table top. She had been waiting twenty minutes for Tanya to walk all of six blocks. Tanya was always running late and when she finally did arrive she would hurry through a conversation, pick up the tab, kiss you on the cheek and leave again. She was like a tornado but Bella was used to it now. The bell on the door rang and before Bella could blink, Tanya had taken a seat in front of her and pulled the latte towards her.

"You're welcome" Bella said sarcastically.

Tanya, a woman who wore far too much makeup, winked and then took a sip. She grimaced at the sickly sweet taste and pushed it back.

"One word... diabetes" Bella let out a small chuckle and raised the cup back to her lips, took a deep gulp and then made a very loud 'm' sound.

"You're a bitch"

"You're late" Bella replied. It had been this way since Bella had bumped into her on the walk back to her flat. She had shared her life with a complete stranger and somehow managed to gain a job, a new flat and a best friend. There was only one thing she had to sacrifice... her pride. She needed money and Tanya had a way for her to make it. It was not the most conventional way nor the most pleasant but she was desperate. The first few clients were the hardest, but Tanya said that was to be expected. She had in effect taken Bella under her wing and somehow nursed her into some sort of Goddess. Bella never quite understood how it happened but after the first few clients, she just got better at dealing with it. Yes, sometimes she looked in the mirror and asked what the hell she was doing and other times she felt liberated and free. Tanya had told her about the conflicting emotions and Bella had shrugged it off thinking that she was never going to feel them. After the first night, she realised how wrong she had been.

**The First Client **

It was 8:30pm on a Saturday. Everyone who had a nine to five job were getting ready to go out or sitting watching the television and Bella felt a little bit jealous. She zipped up the back of her little red dress and wedged her small feet into a pair of black peep toe heels. She took a deep breath and reapplied her lipstick for the seventeenth time that night. She was beyond nervous even though she had been training for it for weeks. Tanya made sure that all of the ladies who worked in Escort To Heaven were properly trained in all areas. Over the past few weeks Bella had endured countless education and etiquette classes, a long lecture from a previous escort, a bikini wax and a full crash course in oral. It wasn't like she was a prude, she had had her fair share of sexual encounters when she rebelling from the foster parent's who took her in but she was not prepared for what the escort service had in store for her. She pinned a loose curl back with a bobby pin and readjusted her boobs. She had gotten to the hotel half an hour later and instantly felt insecure and dirty. She didn't want to do it but she pushed away her negativity and went for it. She had to otherwise she wouldn't be able to live. No one was hiring and Tanya had promised her that she was going to be there when she got home so that they could talk it over. She bit her lip and got on with it. After the man, a bald guy with a wedding ring, finished she got out of there as soon as she could because she felt dirty and used. She was humiliated and ashamed of herself. But then she talked to Tanya, let out a few tears and counted the money she had made. It was more than she thought and as she spent it on the things she needed she felt better about the whole thing. It was a way to survive and right now, until she found something better she was going to have to do it.

...

"So I have a client for you" Tanya said after she brought her own coffee and sat back down.

"I already have three this week, can't one of the other girls take it?" Tanya shook her head and handed her the folder.

"Aro Volturi? The Aro Volturi of Volturi and Co Industries?" Tanya nodded and lent back in her chair.

"But he's married" Bella put the file back down and shoved it back over to Tanya.

"Heidi is not going to do anything" Tanya said quickly and then stirred her coffee again.

"You know her by name?" Tanya nodded.

"She's my aunt" She said sheepishly.

"You're asking me to sleep with your aunt's husband?" Bella said a little too loudly.

"Aro is a silent partner in the company Bella. His only request was that when he has the _need _I supply a girl that fits what he wants. He is going to pay you whatever you want. Please Bella. If I don't get someone he might take away the money funding the company" Bella shook her head at Tanya. But then she realised she had never seen Tanya so scared. Surely she could sleep with him and help Tanya out, after all, she owed her a great deal.

"I'll do it" Bella said quickly before she changed her mind. Tanya smiled thankfully and pushed the file back towards Bella. She downed her coffee, kissed Bella on the cheek and left like the tornado she was.

**...**

Bella fluffed up her hair again and reapplied her perfume. She had done everything down to the letter. She had been waxed, polished and buffed. She had chosen an outfit to his likes and even added a bow in her hair for added umph. It wasn't uncommon that a client require you to dress up as a schoolgirl so she didn't think anything of it. She strapped on her hooker mary janes as she called them and left the flat. Outside sat a limo that was supposed to be her ride, not that she was complaining, she had never ridden in a limo before and she was very excited. When she climbed into the limo she found Aro already seated inside. She said hello and sat down patiently waiting for him to make the first move. He was paying her to act so that was what she did. He didn't do anything until they reached a large house in the middle of nowhere. It was very grand and from the look of what she could see out of the window made entirely of marble. In the dark it stood out like a sore thumb and she couldn't help but be extremely jealous of Heidi. Aro was not a good looking man but he did have his perks. A big house and lots of cash were two of them.

The night went as planned, they had dinner, he tried to engage her in conversation but she stayed in character due to his requirements written in the file. By the end of dinner he was worked up and ready to take her. Just as he was finishing up, the front door banged open and a woman with dark blonde hair came charging into the room screaming and waving her fist at the both of them. Bella took the chance and scrambled around trying to straighten herself but it was too late, she was knocked out cold by something hard and saw nothing after her body hit the hardwood floor.

* * *

**So we know where she ends up but how is he going to react to her being there? Updates will be every Saturday and Wednesday :) - Thought I'd leave you with something nice :) **

**Review and let me know what you think? **

**xx**


	4. Twisted Ivory

Hey everyone, sorry about the late update. I have been planning my degree show for the past week and have been super busy with that.

Anyway here it is :)

All errors are mine.

Disclaimer: Stephenie owns all recognisable characters.

* * *

When she woke she knew she was in trouble. Her bones ached and her mouth was dry. Her hair was sticking to her face and she was cold. Very cold. She tried to stand but found it extremely difficult and fell back to the floor,branches snapped beneath her and wet moss stuck to her bare skin. She tried again and again until she all strength completely vanished. A bright light flooded her senses and deep voices could be heard. She pulled her head up, just a fraction to try and get a glimpse at the man whose voice she had heard.

"It's a young girl, she's in bad shape, she's…" Bella didn't hear anything else, her head fell backwards and she lost consciousness again.

When Bella came around she could hear a loud male voice and one soft woman's voice trying to calm someone down.

"I don't care! Take it off her and then get her out of here. She could be undercover" A very rich voice said and somewhere in the back of her mind, Bella thought she had heard it before.

"Edward, she is hurt and needs our help. Your mother raised you better than this young man!" A woman, the soft voice was trying to help her, she wanted to say something to her.

"Leave my mother out of this. Now get her out" The same rich voice shouted and Bellasquirmed against the harsh sound.

"Fine, I'll take her home with me. I'm so dis-" Bella groaned as a door slammed.

"Oh heavens. Sweetheart don't move, I'll be right back with the painkillers" There was silence and then that voice. Bella wanted to know who it was, who was threatening her.

"If I find out you're one of them, I'll fucking kill you" She shivered. Then there was silence again.

"Ok sweetheart, up we come, you haven't broken any bones so I need you to sit up for me" Bella felt small warm hands slide under her arms and lift her. She started crying because of the pain and when she was seated she felt a cup being pressed to her lips. She struggled to get away from it.

"Ssh, it's just water. Trust me sweetheart, I won't hurt you" She didn't know why but Bella opened her mouth just slightly and felt the cool liquid pour down her throat followed by a pill that she could barely swallow. After that she drank some more water and then waited for the pills to kick in so that she could find out what the hell had happened to her.

When Bella woke many hours later she opened her eyes to a dull white ceiling and a very warm room. She looked around and found herself being stared at by a very small, grey haired woman. She jumped and tried to scurry back but the arms of the couch were preventing her escape.

"Don't panic dear. My name is Shelley. I'm going to help you" She came closer and closer until she was perched on the cherry coffee table in front of Bella. Bella looked around and saw nothing but expensive woods and fancy decorations. Where ever she had ended up she felt unwelcome and intruding. She took inventory very quickly, she had bruises on her thighs and her feet were badly swollen, a thin layer of dirt was covering her skin and she had blood stains all over her small skirt. She could feel that one side of her face had doubled in size and that her hair was matted to her head but other than that she wasn't too badly injured. She looked down at her chest and was very shocked to find a faded blue long sleeve shirt instead of the two sizes too small white blouse she had originally worn.

"Your blouse was torn and well... I thought it best to cover you up" Shelley said as she handed Bella a cup of water. Bella took it gratefully and gulped it down.

"Would you like some more painkillers?" Shelley asked sweetly and although Bella had no idea where she was or what kind of person this lady was, she wanted the relief. She nodded and held out her hand. Shelley placed an unopened box in her hand and then sat back again. Bella took two pills and handed the packet back to Shelley.

"What happened?" Bella asked after she had revived her parched throat.

"We don't know but Emmett is looking into it" She said softly and took the cup back. It had been years since anyone looked after her and it put her on edge. Surely this woman had better things to do than look after her.

"I should leave" Bella said while attempting to swing legs over the side of the couch.

"I can't allow that. I would like you to come home with me until you are better" Bella shook her head quickly and grimaced at the splitting pain she felt.

"Please don't take this the wrong way but I don't know you and-"

"You're hurt. You need to heal and I promise nothing will happen to you." Shelley told her.

"That's not the point"

"My boss has told me you can't leave incase the people who did this to you come back" She knew Shelley was lying. She had heard the whole exchange between Shelley and her boss. She racked her brain to try and remember where she had heard that voice but nothing came to her. She took a deep breath and slowly let it out.

"If I go with you, will you let me go as soon as I am well enough?" Bella asked carefully.

"You have my word" Shelley looked directly into Bella's eyes and that was enough for her. She knew she was too hurt to travel a far distance so she sagged back against the expensive pillows and waited for the unknown.

Shelley's cottage was nothing like she expected. It lay a few hundred feet from the house she had woken up in and was beautiful. The ivory twisted and turned around the windows and gave it a fairytale like quality that Bella had wanted for her own home ever since she was a little girl. The cobblestone path led to a large wooden door and beyond that lay a beautifully decorated and spacious sitting room. It had all the markings of a top interior designer but had hints the person Bella thought Shelley might be. Books open on the coffee table, a fine china pot on a silver tray,flowers in every place they could fit and a comfortable looking armchair that Bella wanted to sink into.

"You have a lovely home" She stated after a while. Shelley smiled and motioned them forward.

"Edward's friend is an interior designer, every so often she redecorates the entire house depending on her mood" Shelley smiled and opened a door that led to a large walk in closet. She hung up her cream coat and took off her black pumps. Bella followed suit with her high heeled Mary Janes and for the first time in a year she felt extremely ashamed to have her profession on display.

"Let's get you showered and changed shall we?" She led Bella into a room at the back that was decorated with purples and creams. A high bed lay in the center of the room letting the light from the pillows fall delicately on the pillows. The furniture was cream and Bella couldn't help but run her finger along the vanity as she followed Shelley into the bathroom.

Bella showered as slowly as she could. She wasn't comfortable with Shelley waiting just outside the door but she wasn't going to tell her that. She was a nice woman and the only one, other than Tanya that had shown interest in her. Tanya had wanted to help her have a better life and now Shelley wanted her to get better because someone had hurt her. Bella knew it was stupid to sleep with Aro, she knew it but it was Tanya and she couldn't let her down. She had given Bella so much. She washed away the sweat and grime from her body and then stepped out to find a warm towel waiting for her on the heater. She dried herself carefully, not wanting to aggravate any wounds or bruises. On the counter lay a pile of folded clothes. A pair of soft black pajama bottoms, a pink tank top and a thick black jumper. She put them all on and then left the bathroom.

"I was hoping they would fit" Bella was not prepared for Shelley's voice so she jumped a little.

"Thanks" She didn't know what to do so she just stood there and waited for Shelley to do something.

"Time to get those knots out of your hair" Bella wanted to object but after the shower she really didn't have the energy or willpower to stop the old lady from doing anything she wanted.

"It has occurred to me that you know my name but I don't know yours" Bella battled with herself internally. She wanted to give Shelley her real name but she was too afraid of her boss so she gave the only other name she could.

"Marie"

"Well then Marie, sit your bottom here and let me take care of that haystack" She pointed to Bella's head and smirked a little. Bella took a seat and watched as Shelley picked up a brush and began to comb through the tangles in her hair. After a while, Bella grew tired and with one final flick of the hair brush Shelley was done. She patted Bella's shoulder and then guided her to the purple bed. Bella instantly fell into oblivion.

Edward had been sitting in his office for a few solid hours cursing Shelley. How dare she bring a woman into his home like that. She could be anyone. She could have killed everyone. She could be working for Aro for all he knew and that scared him a little too much. He wanted to kill her right there and then just so he wouldn't have to deal with her but Shelley had stopped him. She did that often and it infuriated him. He knew the reason she did it and some small part of him understood. She saw the good in everyone, the same as his mother did once. He flipped on his computer and booted up the security cameras and found the young girl and Shelley were gone.

* * *

So yeah... See you Saturday.


	5. Spy?

Hey everyone, It's Saturday which means another update.

All mistakes are mine :)

Disclaimer is the same as always. Stephenie Meyer owns all recognisable characters.

* * *

Bella woke disoriented and for a moment wondered if it had all been a dream. Of course not. She knew it the moment she moved her head. The pain was still there but in a diluted form. The smell of eggs made her eyes open on their own accord and she was delighted to see a pile of steaming goodness barely twelve inches away from her face. She did not waste any time and quickly sat up. She grabbed the tray and began shoveling the fluffy pile into her mouth.

A sound startled her so suddenly that she froze completely and slowly turned her head towards it. In the corner of the room Shelley sat knitting. The pale pink ball of wool rolled out further when she tugged on it gently. Her eyes remained focussed on the row of wool she was knitting and Bella wondered if she had heard her wake up.

"Carry on dear, don't mind me" She tugged on the wool again and resumed knitting what must have been her fiftieth row.

"Thank you for the breakfast" Bella said quietly.

"That's quite alright dear but I'm afraid it was more lunch than breakfast" She chuckled a little when Bella's eyes widened.

"What time is it?"

"A little after noon. I thought it best not to wake up. Sleep is the body's natural painkiller" She smiled and then put her knitting on the side table.

"I have some news" Shelley made her way to the edge of the bed and sat down.

"My boss would like to see you regarding anything you might know. Anything that will help us work out what happened to you"

"I know what happened to me" Bella whispered softly while looking down.

"You do?" Bella nodded.

"Oh Marie, what happened sweetheart" Shelley placed her withered hand on Bella's and smiled softly.

"The person who did this had every right"

"Now, that's not tru-"Bella cut her off.

"I slept with her husband" Shelley's eyes widened.

"That's still not reason enough to almost kill you" Bella turned her head away from the older woman. She was embarrassed that this woman thought she was worth something more than she was.

"Yes it is. I'm an escort, I get paid to sleep with them. I knew it was a bad idea from the get go, I knew it but I went anyway"

"Marie… we all do-" Shelley began the motherly speech and it wrenched Bella's heart.

"You don't understand, I knew Aro was a bad man and I knew if Heidi came into the equation then I would be toast but I still went, I still slept with him because I had a debt that needed to be paid.I knew this was going to happen and part of me wanted it because then it would have given me a way out"

"Oh Marie" Shelley stroked her hand once and Bella couldn't hold it in any longer.

"Shelley my name isn't Marie, it's Bella"

"No wonder they couldn't find any records on you" She said quickly and made a grab for the phone but Bella stopped her.

"No please"

"I have to tell him"

"Why?"

"Because you were found on his property Bella and he wants to find out what happened to you"

"He wants me out of his way" She admitted.

"No that's not true" Bella could see that Shelley was lying. She could feel the love that this old woman had for her boss and she couldn't help but be jealous of it. No one loved her that much. Maybe Tanya but that was different. She wondered if Tanya would be looking for her, if she was searching high and low and crying into a pillow begging the search party to keep looking.

But then again Tanya couldn't possibly know yet. Bella frowned tried to convince herself that sooner or later Tanya would realise what had happened and try to find her because she had put her in this situation. Her aunt had done this to her so she should be the one looking for her. But then again why should she look for her? Surely she was capable of getting out of this pickle on her was old enough and clever enough to out-smart an old woman. Bella looked up at the sweet old lady and found her warm eyes and soothing smile, Bella found something about Shelley that kept her rooted to the bed, something that kept her talking,it was almost as if Shelley was the only one who would listen. Actually Bella knew why, because other than Tanya, she was the only one who had listened to her. Bella took a mouthful of water and then placed the plate and glass back on the nightstand.

"What happens now?" Bella asked.

"Now you have to meet Edward" Shelley smiled warmly and scooted off the bed. She lay out a pair of jeans, packaged underwear and a large blue shirt on the bed. Bella recognised it instantly.

A few hours later they sat at a long table in Edward's house eating a homemade beef and potato pie. Bella had walked the short distance to his house with Shelley an hour after waking and had been there all afternoon. Shelley had pressed her thumb on a panel outside the front door and immediately the doors swung open to allow them entrance. Bella had, at first wondered if she was entering into a secret government location and was thoroughly disappointed when she found the interior she had first woken to staring back at her.

"Is Edward a spy?" She had asked upon arrival. She thought her joke was tasteful but Shelley did not laugh.

"No dear just cautious" But Bella wasn't buying it. She had heard it all. She had heard him when she first woke and knew something wasn't completely legal about him. She forgot about that for the time being and began to mentally prepare herself for the moment she came face to face with him because she was going to tell him exactly what she thought of him.

When they had finished their meal, footsteps could be heard on the varnished floor. They were light, quick and at first Bella thought the feet belonged to a woman but was surprised when a tall familiar figure appeared under the marble archway.

"You" She gasped, her face got hotter and her hands became fists.

"What" He asked quickly.

"You got me fired, you arrogant asshole" She fumed. His eyes widened. Not many people spoke to him that way and lived to tell the tale.

"You do realise you are currently standing in my home and it is disrespectful.."

"Disrespectful? You would know all about that wouldn't you Edward? Respect works both ways and since you decided to disrespect me and cost me my job, I couldn't care less about disrespecting you and your palace" Bella took a deep breath and waited for the fallout.

"And pray tell when did I disrespect you?"

"One year ago at Red. I refused you and because you seemed completely unfamiliar with refusal you responded by telling my boss that I had assaulted you."

"Edward! Is that true?" Shelley gasped.

"Oh Marie I always wondered what happened to you. I never thought you would become a whore"

"I'm not a whore, I'm an escort and you are still not worth my time. Shelley I wish to leave now"

"I'm afraid you can't do that" Edward chirped from his towering position under the archway. He hadn't moved an inch since Bella had started talking.

"Why is that?" Bella demanded. She had every right to leave. She had her freedom.

"Because Heidi wants you dead"

"She had the chance to kill me" Bella shouted angrily. He was being so stupid.

"No she had the chance to scare you, she wanted me to kill you. Less mess, you know" He replied.

"That makes no sense why would she even bother giving me to you to kill?"

"Enough" Bella had no intention of stopping.

"You haven't answered my question"

"I do not answer to you. You answer to me and right now this discussion is over" After that she wanted to slap him, to knock his pretty little smile of his smug stupid face.

"You do not control me"

"Oh really?"

"Really"

"We shall see" He said smiling on the way out. She was left in the middle of the room wide eyed, confused and extremely angry.

* * *

Please review and let me know what you think! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favourited and followed already. It means so much to me :)

I also realised the other night that I put a lot of smiley faces into my authors notes... strange.

Thanks for reading.


	6. The Note

**Hey everyone! It's Wednesday which means another update. **

**Let me know what you think!**

**Disclaimer: All recognisable characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. I just like making them do stuff. :P **

* * *

Bella paced holes in the floorboards of Shelley's cottage. She was infuriated by him, by his very nature and attitude. She wanted to slap him, kick him and strip him of his arrogance. She wanted him to be pinned to the ground with her heel digging into his chest while she waved her arms chanting that she was champion. She wanted to disarm him, humiliate him and make sure he could never harm another soul ever again.

Shelley had been trying hard to convince Bella of Edward's loving personality and charm. She had laughed and asked if she could bleach his hair. It was childish and completely stupid but she wanted to do something to him. Anything.

She had met him twice and already there was a level of hatred towards him. After he had tried to control her she had stormed out of his house and tried and failed to exit through the main gates. Shelley had slowly walked down to meet her and explained her proposal. Shelley would, until further notice continue to house Bella until such a time that Heidi was no longer a concern. It had fallen from her mouth like that and Bella wanted to strangle him. He had obviously given Shelley the order to say exactly what he said. Shelley had later explained that she believed it to be what was best and left it at that.

Bella paced around her new prison and thought of all the ways she could do severe damage to her captors ego.

The hours passed slowly for Bella. She moved around her room quickly trying to expel her anger in any way she could. It didn't work and by the time Shelley came to ask her if she needed anything she was emotionally exhausted. At first she had said no but as the moment dragged out and Shelley's frown grew deeper Bella began to wonder just how a sweet woman like her could have ended up working for such a man.

"Shelley?" She called as she was closing the bedroom door.

"Yes dear"

"Do you have an extra blanket?" Bella couldn't find any other the words. She had wanted to ask how she could work for him but instead a pile of rubbish tumbled from her mouth. She didn't need an extra blanket, she wasn't cold. She was just an angry fool.

"Of course"

Shelley returned moments later with a thick blanket and a warm smile and even though Bella wanted to desperately get out of there, she couldn't help but admit that Shelley was the only reason she had not fought harder to leave. She couyld have left if she wanted to. She knew she could have.

Edward had nothing to do with her staying. What he had told her meant nothing. She could have left if she wanted to. She could be on a train home right this very instance but instead she took the blanket from Shelley, got ready for bed and curled up into a ball wondering about her life and where it was headed.

The next morning Bella woke early. She showered and changed into another set of clothing provided for her by Shelley. She had no idea whose clothes she was wearing but she wanted to thank them for the comfort and for letting her borrow them.

She left the bedroom quietly because she had no idea if Shelley had woken yet. She found Shelley at in the kitchen frying bacon. It was a lovely image, one that she would have liked to have seen many times before with her own mother.

"Good morning" Bella said in greeting.

Shelley looked up from the pan and smiled.

"Well don't you look a lot better" Bella smiled too. She had noticed that her swelling had gone down and she was no longer hurting.

"Yeah, I was wondering when I could go back to my flat" She stepped into the room and sat on one of the many chairs.

"Oh I'm sure you can go home any day now. I just have to talk to Edward about it. I don't want to be sending you home if you are in any danger"

"Why do you care so much?" Bella hadn't meant for it to sound so harsh but she couldn't take it back.

"Well dear, I have a daughter a little bit older than you, about Edward's age actually, and if she was in your situation then I would hope a little old lady would be doing everything she could to protect her"

"Thank you Shelley" Bella told her. Her eyes cast down to the table because in that split second she realised just how much she had missed because of the death of her parents.

"I get the feeling that you're normally all alone" Bella nodded.

"Would you like to tell me what happened?" Bella shook her head. She didn't want to bring up that memory. Or at least not yet.

"Well all I know is that life is not worth living if you have nobody to love and no one to love you in return. So will you accept an old woman's love Bella?" Shelley put the plate of crispy bacon and pancakes in front of her and patted her shoulder. Bella couldn't help it. She wanted to be loved by someone and Shelley was offering it freely to her so she grabbed it and ran. She got up from the table and hugged the little old lady with as much emotion as she could.

"Now eat your pancakes young lady before you wither away"

They both sat at opposite sides of the table with a plate of pancakes and a glass of orange juice chatting about nothing and everything. It was what Bella had wanted for so long and now she finally had it, she couldn't help but feel that if she left she would leave this all behind.

They entered Edward's house at noon. Shelley had some last minute things to do at the Masen estate and invited Bella along to see the house in all it's beauty. The house was beautiful but the person who owned it wasn't. Bella stood in the living room listening to Shelley ask the house staff if there had been any instances that she need know about. The conversation faded into the background as Bella moved around the room. She took in the feminine touches, the rich dark woods and the grand fireplace. She was marvelled by the beauty of the house and couldn't help but run her fingers across the smooth polished marble fireplace. A photograph on the mantle caught her eye, it was small and faded but she could clearly see a young boy and an older woman hugging. She picked the frame up and took a closer look.

"Put that back" A deep voice startled her causing her to almost drop the frame. She hastily put it back and turned to the voice.

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to look at it up close" Edward nodded with a scowl.

"She's very beautiful" Bella stated to try and get rid of the tension in the room.

"I know" He replied.

"Who is she?"

"My mother and it would be in your best interest not to touch anything else" He turned back around and left the room.

"Edward, if you don't want me touching things maybe you should let me go home!" Bella shouted to his back.

"I never said you couldn't go home" He turned.

"But Shelley-"

"Edward, we have a problem" Shelley came into the living room with a piece of paper. She handed it to Edward and then watched as his eyes grew wider and then zoomed to hers.

"Put her in the bedroom opposite the library, I'll deal with this"

"What?" But he had already left.

"What the hell just happened?" Bella shouted.

"Looks like you won't be going home anytime soon. Someone has put a bounty on your head" Bella's eyes widened and she shook her head. No this couldn't be happening, she was meant to be going home.

"It seems Aro wants to mend things with Heidi and apparently the only way to do that is to kill you" Bella sat down on the couch and put her head in her hands. She felt like she was no longer in control of her life, that her one carefree year was too good to be true. She knew she didn't deserve Shelley's care or love and she knew her life was going to plummet sooner or later but she had hoped that it wouldn't have been so soon. She had hoped and hoped and now she was paying the price. She lifted her head from her hands and made a silent vow to never hope for anything ever again.

* * *

**Let me know what you think? **

**See you on Saturday! **

**x**


End file.
